Daddy's Little Girl
by angelbear1512
Summary: Kendall Knight didn't plan on becoming a father at sixteen. He also didn't plan on becoming famous. So when both things happen, Kendall's world is turned upside down. When he takes the opportunity to become famous, is he giving up something worth even more?


**Hey everyone! So, I've had this idea percolating for a while, and finally got around to writing it. I've just had insane Daddy!Kendall feels lately. I have no idea where they keep coming from either, but yeah. Also, this will be my first chaptered BTR fic! Hurray for me. *Does happy dance* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

"Kendall, this is a great opportunity! You can't pass this up!"

"I didn't even mean to audition, Megan! I just jumped up in front of him, and started singing to mock him."

"But he still picked you! Besides, you love to sing."

"Yeah, around the house, and stuff. Doesn't mean I want to fly to LA and become famous. I want to stay here, in Minnesota, and play hockey. Besides, you, and Lexi are here."

"And we'll still be here, waiting."

A solitary wail broke through the conversation of the two teens.

"I've got her." Kendall stated, climbing the stairs, and walked into the nursery. "Hey, baby girl. Daddy's here. It's okay."

Lexi whimpered for a bit, before settling down into the crook of his arm. He gently carried her downstairs, and handed her to her mother, while he went to go make a bottle. When he came back out into the living room, he handed the bottle over, and Megan began to feed her.

"Kendall, I really think you should do this." Megan started up again.

Kendall gave a frustrated sigh. "Megan, we just went through this. How can I leave you and Lexi?"

"Kendall, it's not like you're leaving forever. Besides, we'll still be here when you get back. We can also Skype all the time, and call, and e-mail, and text. Come on, this is an amazing opportunity, and I'm not going to let you turn it down."

Kendall sighed again. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now, can you get me the spit rag?"

Kendall nodded his head, and snagged the little cloth square, and handed it over. He sure was going to miss the quiet evenings spent over here. Kendall and Megan had been neighbors, practically since diapers. So, it seemed natural that the two became best friends, and eventually they became each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend. Things progressed in their relationship, until one night, a broken condom, and a positive pregnancy test later, Kendall and Megan became parents at sixteen. Kendall doesn't regret it though. He loves his little girl more than anything in the world. Both of their parents were a little shocked and dismayed, but they eventually got over it. Megan still lives with her parents, who babysit Lexi while Megan goes to school. In the afternoon, Kendall usually comes over in the afternoons, and Megan and Kendall do their homework together, taking turns taking care Lexi when she needs something. They swap houses for dinner, some days at Kendall's, and some days at Megan's. After that, the trio would spend their evenings together, being a happy little family, and then Megan would go home, taking Lexi with her. The weekends were a tad calmer, involving the trio spending some quality time together, before Kendall had to work. Sometimes, they took Lexi outside, letting her breathe in the crisp Minnesota air. Other times, they sat inside, playing with Lexi and watching her coo, and smile her little toothless smile.

Tonight though, might be their last night together. Kendall looks at the sleeping baby in Megan's arms, and thinks. He could become famous, which will tear him away from the family he's created, or he could stay here, and give up this amazing opportunity. It's like he told James earlier. These opportunities only come once in a lifetime. It's funny; Kendall had never imagined becoming a singer. He always wanted to be a hockey player, but maybe, this could work too. He looks again at his two favorite people in the world, and thinks about what he's also giving up. He's going to miss seeing his daughter grow up. Is that really worth becoming famous? Then again, if he becomes famous, he'd be able to better support his family. He also considers the fact that it's James who wanted this, not Kendall. Kendall doesn't want to be a singer. He wants to be a hockey player. So why does Kendall feel like he's on the verge of accepting the offer? Why does it feel like everything's about to change?


End file.
